Guardian of Narnia
by opalvampire
Summary: Ever since the creation of Narnia, elves have been the protectors of the throne. But after the war with the White Witch and the hundred year winter, their numbers are dwindling. Yet one elven maiden still clings to the hope that the prophecy will come true, and when it does, she will protect the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve until her last breath.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**(Okay, so I'm going to be taking a few liberties when it comes to ****The Magicain's Nephew****. I just wanted to fit in my own back story for what I'm planning.**

**I'm also putting elves in this story, to which I am a bit surprised that they don't exist in Narnia as far as I know. But, oh well, they are here in my story and I know I'm not the first person to put them there.**

**Anyway, the elves in this story only live an average of 300 years. Since Narnia is only alive for a few millennia, it doesn't seem right that they could live all of the years from Narnia's birth to its death. It seemed depressing to me.)**

It all started with the song of the great Aslan; his beautiful song that created the animals, the trees, the waters and the beings. From the mermaids of the waters, dwarves of the mountains, fauns and dryads, minotaurs, gryphons, centaurs, and elves among few.

Secretly favoring the elves, Aslan put his faith of life into the hearts of the elves, making them selfless protectors. It would be up to them to protect the land when he was away.

But the creation of this new world took a surprising, dark twist that Aslan did not expect; the arrival of an evil witch intent on conquering the newly created world.

As protectors of the living, the elves fought against the witch in protecting the magician, his nephew, friend and cab driver.

Knowing the elves would be over powered by Jadis, Aslan assigned the magician's nephew into create a magical protection using apples from the sacred tree while the elves kept the witch at bay.

The magical protection was successful, but with consequence; the witch managed to gain immortality through the magic of the apples. Knowing that the young world would need stability and great forces to keep the evil at bay, Aslan crowned a magnificent king and queen to govern the land, newly named_,_ _Narnia, _and deemed the elves as the protectors of the royal thrones, to which the elves genuinely and passionately conformed.

For many centuries, the world of Narnia was guarded from the evil that tried making its way in. But evil managed to seep its way past the aged barrier and into Narnia. Soon, the land became invaded by the evil White Witch and thus began the slow death of the land by an eternal winter. Even with the forces of the elves, the protectors, and the others protecting the land, all failed.

So, for a whole century, eternal winter plagued the land. It killed off many of the native creatures, who couldn't last so long in the unforgiving season. All they could do is wait for the arrival of their salvation, which was in the form of a prophecy:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits upon Cair Paravel's Throne_

_The Dark Times will be over and done_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I used to enjoy winter. It seemed to put the world in a nice long sleep. The world became quiet as the animals burrowed underground or into caves or found a hollow spot within a tree and waited until spring would renew the land, bringing hope and prosperity with it.

But this winter did not give way to spring. And unknowing when the world would revive, it was hard to find hope. How could one find hope in a land that seemed dead instead of asleep? I tried not to ask myself that question as each day began and ended. I would not think of my hope, because then I would start questioning it. If I questioned it, I risked losing it. So many of my kin and fellows had given up hope and perished. Others simply lived day to day with no true purpose. But there were some other than myself who still had an ember of hope in their hearts and simply bided their time. They, like me, believed that they would see the colorful beauty the land once was.

I gazed dully at the snow as I walked through the forest. I listened to my feet make a light crunch. Elves were known to be silent and stealthy. Even wolves had trouble hearing us. Though, it was hard to hide from another elf.

I heard no one other than myself outside, saw nothing as well. Even for my keen eyesight, nothing moved.

I blinked several times from the bright whiteness of the snow. Snow used to be beautiful to me. The whole season used to be beautiful to me, in its own cold and way. Much like the night. But after living a century in it, winter became colder and crueler. Even if this winter would eventually end, I doubt I, nor any currently living Narnian, would come to fully appreciate the season again.

I shuddered, pulling my cloak close around me. Surely this winter would end. Surely hope would find its way back to Narnia.

* * *

Peter Pevensie dazed glumly out the train's window. He kept the expression off his face as not to worry his younger siblings, but he felt it inside. He couldn't keep the war out of his head and everything it has done to him and his family. First, his father had to leave, and now he and his siblings had to be relocated.

Gazing at the peaceful, green countryside, he wondered why it couldn't be as peaceful at home as it was here.

_That's because there is no one here to destroy,_ he thought pessimistically. War was mainly about destroying populations. Peter would be lucky if home was still there when he returned once the war was over. What if his mother would perish? _No,_ he shook his head at the thought. He could let worry clouds hang over his head. He needed to be strong for his siblings. He would protect them, even if it was from homesickness.

To get his thoughts off a negative pool, Peter read out loud to his youngest sister, Lucy. He read to her the favorite story from their childhood. An old fairy tale their father would read to them. Even at her growing age, Lucy still loved it, especially when Peter would mimic the voices their father would do. Lucy's mood brightened considerably since they came to the train station, Susan smiled as well, and even Edmund's face softened if only for a moment.

Finally making it to the country house of Professor Kirke, Peter gazed at the house in awe. It was more like a mansion; with acres of land all around and everything. Though, the house keeper, Mrs. McKready, was quite strict, it wouldn't be impossible for them to live there.

* * *

Lucy begged her brother to play. She was gloomy and bored. She wanted to have some real fun. To her joy, Peter started counting. She, Edmund and Susan went their separate ways to find a hiding place.

The house was enormous. Lucy knew this, and felt that it would be easy to find a hiding spot in a place so large, but there wasn't one she felt was just right. It couldn't be completely obvious.

As she heard Peter nearing the end of the count, Lucy moved even faster. She panicked at the door she tried opening, finding it locked, and bounded into the next one. Inside was a white sheet covering a towering piece of furniture. In fact, it was the only thing in the room. Lucy slowly crossed the room, grasped the sheet and pulled it down. The sheet flowed down to the floor, exposing an exquisite wardrobe. It was elegantly carved, with an apple tree on the door. Finding the perfect spot, Lucy opened the door and made her way back through the coats. Lucy looked out the crack she left through the door; they would never find her here. Even if they did look into the wardrobe, she would be well hidden behind the mountain of coats.

A prick at her hand startled Lucy. She turned around and saw it snowing. Starting slowly, Lucy moved through the snow, gazing in awe at the snow covered forest around her. _How could this be?_ She thought. _I'm in a _wardrobe! She lifted her hand and let some of the snow fall into her palm. She then blew it out of her hand in a gale-like whisk.

Turning to make sure she could still see the coats in the wardrobe, Lucy entered further into the wood. A yellow-orange glow cut through the whiteness of the wood. A lamppost stood in the middle of a small clearing. Lucy approached the lamppost, a smile growing on her face. _Lovely little Winter Wonderland,_ the tune rang through her head. A sudden joy spread through her and she started dancing around the lamppost. Twirling cutely and kicking up snow, picking it up in her hands and tossing it up in the air. Laughing gleefully, she didn't hear anyone approaching her when her arms were bound behind her and gagged before she could let out a proper scream.

Her captors held her by her arms and legs and hefted her like a jump rope. Lucy tried to struggle, but it would only make her wiggle around feebly. Whoever was carrying her was rather strong; they didn't even bind her legs together. Looking at who was holding her legs, she saw a little man with scruffy brown beard and dark, beady eyes waddling in the snow as he carried her legs. Lucy tried screaming again, but the rag at her mouth only muffled the sound. She started crying, what was going to happen to her? Would her siblings ever find her? They might search the wardrobe, but would they look into the wood beyond?

The little men ignored her quiet sobs and continued to drag her through the forest. They weren't very tall, maybe up to Lucy's collarbone, and they weren't holding her high so her back brushed lightly against the snowy floor.

Lucy didn't know how long they carried her and she didn't listen to the gruff cheers of the little men as they went along. She merely hoped that someone…anyone…would find her soon.

There was a cry and oomph and Lucy landed back-first in the snow, her legs still gripped by the other little man. But he didn't keep them, instead he dropped them soon after and looked around at the trees. A thud sounded and the little man fell to the ground with an arrow lodged into his chest. Scrambling to her knees, Lucy untied the gag at her mouth and looked around her. Both the little men lay on the ground with arrows in their chests. Lucy curled into a ball, and sobbed into her knees. She was so scared; first she gets kidnapped, and next her kidnappers are killed, leaving her all alone in a strange place. She didn't know where they were headed or if she could make her way back to the lamppost and back out the wardrobe.

Lucy heard the soft crunch of snow from being stepped on and looked up. A few paces in front of her stood the most beautiful woman Lucy had ever seen. She was tall and slender with pale, almost white, skin and sheet white. She was dressed in a pale grey dress, similarly colored to the trees, and a long, white and hooded cloak. The woman took slow, precise steps toward Lucy until she was right in front of Lucy and kneeled down to her level.

"It's alright, my dear. You're safe now." She said.

Lucy threw her arms around the woman and continued sobbing. The woman rubbed her back and combed through her hair in soothing motions, cooing gentle words as she did this. When Lucy finally calmed down, she backed away to get a better look at the woman.

She had warm, golden eyes that contrasted against her cool white features. She had a heart-shaped face with a sharp nose, chin and eyebrows. Her lips, colored a light pink, formed a smile at her.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Kaisentya. But you may call my Katya." She said, enunciating heavily on the 'y', giving it an extra syllable. "And what about you?"

"I'm Lucy Pevensie." Lucy told her, holding out her hand to shake.

Katya looked at Lucy's hand curiously, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Oh, you shake it." Lucy explained.

"Okay." Katya said uncertainly, taking Lucy's fingers and wiggling it. Lucy took Katya's hand and waved them up and down for a proper handshake. Soon the handshake became a handdance as their linked hands waved back and forth, up and down and even in a snake-like wiggle. They both laughed before releasing each other's hand.

"Now, Miss Lucy, let's get you by a nice warm fire with some tea and cakes." Katya said.

"Oh, that would be lovely." Lucy said. After her near kidnapping, tea was welcomed.

"Then let us go to Tumnus's house. He is nearest here and a good friend of mine." Katya rose to her feet, holding out a hand to take. Lucy took it and they walked together through the wood.

It only took about ten minutes for the two to get to Tumnus's house. At least to his door. It seemed to be against a cave or something. Katya approached the door and knocked three times.

"Tumnus. It is Katya and I have a guest with me." she said.

The door opened and out stepped a man. He didn't have a shirt or jacket on though, just a scarf. But then Lucy saw the small horns sprouting from his curly hair and the oddly shaped ears sticking farther out that they should. Not only that, but his lower body was covered in fur, and instead of feet, he had hooves.

Lucy, realizing she was staring, blinked hard and put on a pleasant smile for Tumnus and made a light curtsy. Tumnus didn't move. He stared at Lucy just as she had probably done at him.

"We were hoping to have tea with you, Tumnus." Katya said. That seemed to wake him from his reverie.

"Of course." Tumnus stepped aside and gestured for them to enter.

Lucy realized how cold she was once she stepped inside. She immediately went to the fire and placed her hands in front of it to warm them up. She turned to see Katya and Tumnus by the door, murmuring about something. Lucy picked up words like "witch" and "eve" and "guardian" but couldn't find any meaning for it.

She then heard Katya's voice rise to say "I hope we didn't come at a bad time."

"Of course not." Tumnus said. "In fact, the water in the kettle should still be perfectly warm and I still have cakes baked from just this morning." His face turned eager as he made his way to his food storages, but then turned back as he passed Lucy. "But first," he said "I must introduce myself to a new friend. I am Tumnus."

"Lucy Pevensie." She said, holding out her hand to shake.

"What is that for?" Tumnus asked, looking at Lucy's hand.

"It's called a handshake." Katya answered for Lucy. "It's fun, let her show you."

Tumnus held out his had for Lucy to shake, and just like Katya, Tumnus laughed as if the handshake was the oddest thing ever.

"Have you never done a handshake?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of her tea. It was sweeter than anything she'd ever tasted. Hot, but not scalding, with a refreshing crisp like mint.

"It is not a tradition practiced in Narnia." Katya said. "Though, I don't know about overseas."

"Narnia?" Lucy asked. She saw Tumnus's eyebrows knit together.

"That is where you are." he said.

"But this is a wardrobe." Lucy stammered. "In the spare room…of the professor's…" Lucy drifted to a stop. It was early fall now, so how could it be snowing like early winter?

Lucy didn't realize it was so silent until Katya spoke up. "Would you like to listen to some music, Lucy?"

Lucy gave a light smile. "Yes, I would very much like that."

Katya retrieved a wooden flute from her satchel and Tumnus pulled out one of his as well. The music they played together was lovely. It even seemed to fit with the winter season; more flowy than dancey. Unfortunately, the house was a bit small and cluttered for any dancing, but Lucy enjoyed the music anyway, swaying in her chair and tapping her feet on the floor. Though, something was nagging at her. When she first came here, strange little men bounded her off like a catch. So why weren't Katya or Tumnus doing the same? The two did seem nicer than the little men, but they hadn't even tried to speak to her before kidnapping her. As much as Lucy wanted to let it go she couldn't, so she finally asked.

"Why did those little men want to kidnap me?"

Katya and Tumnus both stopped playing. Tumnus looked to Katya, confused, and she sighed, putting down her flute.

"You now it is winter right now, Lucy." Katya stated. "It has been winter in Narnia for one hundred years; never-ending winter ever since the White Witch conquered Narnia. She names herself the Queen of Narnia, especially since few try to fight against her rule. Many have tried in the past." She answered Lucy's question before she even thought it. "But she is harsh and cruel, like the winter season itself."

"But winter isn't all bad," Lucy said. "There's Christmas."

"Yes, but Christmas hasn't come to pass in one hundred years." Katya told her. "Christmas would be the harbinger of hope, in which spring would return and with it the life and vitality of the land. But without the promise of spring, many of us start losing hope of it ever coming."

"But what does this have to do with my kidnapping?" Lucy asked.

Katya paused before continuing. "Humans are not common in the land of Narnia. If a human were to be found stumbling around in the wood, we are supposed to bring it to her, the White Witch."

"What do you mean? You are a human Katya." Lucy said.

Katya smiled wanly. "It does take a clever glance to differentiate myself from a daughter of Eve. But I am not human, I am an elf." With that, she brushed her pale hair behind her ears and Lucy saw it. They were larger and more pushed back by her head, also there was a sharp point in the back of them, along with nearly non-existent lobes.

Now that Lucy had seen her ears, it seemed to intensify Katya's differences. Her eyes were too large and round, cheeks bones high without making the cheeks themselves seem gaunt, chin strong but not looking pointed. She was almost too beautiful to be real. Not only that, but she seemed to glow.

"What about you?" Lucy asked warily. "Are you going to turn me over to the White Witch?"

Katya placed her hand over Lucy's, while Tumnus spoke. "No, Katya and I oppose the White Witch's rule, along with many others. Though there are those who side with the White Witch."

Lucy was comforted by this. She clasped Katya's hand, who squeezed it in return.

The three returned to their tea and cakes, enjoying a more friendly conversation until Lucy noted it was dark outside and that she should head back before her siblings worried about her.

Both Katya and Tumnus escorted her back to the lamppost where Lucy told them she could find her way back from there.

* * *

I sighed as I watch Lucy leave. A cold chill passed through me. It felt like meeting an old friend again after many, many years. Not necessarily a bad feeling.

"I can't believe it." I heard Tumnus next to me. "A daughter of Eve. Do you know what this means, Katya?"

"That hope has finally bloomed in Narnia." I answered.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe it. No one believed her. Seemingly gone for hours, but no time had passed at all according to her siblings. She had told them in a rush about meeting Katya and Tumnus. She didn't get to explain it all because Susan shushed her. Lucy even had them check the wardrobe, but Narnia's forest didn't appear.

It couldn't be fake. Lucy could still feel the chill at her ears and her stomach was full from tea and cakes.

To make it all worse, Edmund had mocked her. Lucy ran to her room and crumpled into her bed. She didn't even listen to Susan when she came in after her. Lucy didn't want to hear Susan trying to make her think Narnia wasn't real. It was real. Lucy would prove it. She would return to the wardrobe tonight!

I left Tumnus to go back to the dead dwarves. Normally, any of the elves were against killing, myself included. But if I had let them live, they would have gone straight to the White Witch and tell her they had spotted a daughter of Eve in Narnia.

No, that couldn't happen. The White Witch had to be kept in the dark about this for as long as possible. If she didn't know, it gave us the advantage.

I moved the dwarves next to a tree and buried them with as much snow as I could while still making it seem natural.

Now, I had to send a message to the allies. They needed to know that the time has come. The Kings and Queens of Narnia would come, and with them, the chance at peace.

**I changed up Lucy's first time in Narnia. Don't get me wrong, I love her and Tumnus's meeting, it's adorable. My problem was that I couldn't find a way to put my character in without making her seem like a third wheel. I hope you guys will like it!**


End file.
